When Hunter Becomes Hunted
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: When a young woman loses it again, she has to deal with the aftermath of the Winchesters this time. And with only her angel friend for support how will she cope against Dean, Sam and Castiel. And how will the Angel cope seeing her old friend again...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 When hunter becomes hunted

Finally I decided to do a Supernatural story, I've been meaning to write this for months but could never be bothered... ;3 Well anyway I'm using two Oc's, one made by me and one by my friend Animecheetah11.

Hope you enjoy, I'll try my best with writing and updating, just have a lot of school stuff and my end exams coming up not to mention all the homework, god I hate school xD, please R&R and leave a comment even if you have any ideas or specific episodes I should write so I know you enjoyed it and I'll then write more, anyway enough of me here it goes...

disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, if I did we would all be in fangirl land right now ^.^

* * *

When Hunter becomes Hunted

I groaned as my head began to hurt again, I cursed under my breath as I slowed down my silver motorbike to a halt slowly rolling it to the side as I clutched my throbbing head in pain. I quickly leaned my heavy bike against a nearby tree, I was on the motor way going on a hunt when the head ache began once again, it happens every month and it hurts like a Bit** !.

After removing my helmet and struggling to throw some branches over the bike I groaned kneeling on the ground as my vision began to blur. I began to shiver, I knew I had to move but my legs were like led.

I slowly stood up my knees weak, I hurried into the forest clutching my head and narrowly missing trees and branches that cut across my face and legs and began to burn and sting.

I came to a sudden stop as I tripped over a big wooden log, crashing to the ground I let go of my head and used my bruised hand to lift my face and chest of the dirty forest floor, gritting my teeth I managed to sit up but fell back to the floor crying out in pain as my body began to hurt all over, I screamed and screamed as my skin began to burn and change and my ears moved as a tail began to rip its way through my skin making my vision fade until finally my painful eyes closed and I collapsed onto the cold floor with a thud.

* * *

_The next Morning_

"Come on Sam, just for one night let's enjoy ourselves" I moaned at my younger brother beside me.

"No Dean, we need to solve this case two people have already died" He said back glancing at me as I turned the wheel into a car park that belonged to a motel, our new home for the night.

"But can't we just wait one more day, anyway this case looks like werewolf it'll be another few day's until it kills again" I said trying to get him to come to a bar with me for a night.

"Still, we can't be sure, it might kill again soon and we need to be ready" Sam said giving me a glare before opening the door of my Impala and stepping out into the crisp night.

"Fine after we're done then" I finally gave up with a huff, turning of the engine and joining him into the night.

After locking the my baby up safely and checking into a room with Sam he began researching while I got us some pie and beer.

"I'm back, whoa Cas hi there" I said with surprise as Cas opened the door to our motel room.

"Hello Dean" he simply stated stepping back to let me in. "What have we got?" I asked unpacking the pie and opening Sam's bier.

"Here" I handed him the beer and he nodded with thanks before turning back to his laptop.

"Nothing much, some dead body's found, not much, weirdly they were neatly layed and wrapped up on front porch of victims house, even though they were, well ripped apart" Sam said reading through some articles online.

"Why would someone knit together dead people after eating them and drop them off at their house, some kind of road trip of death?" I asked confused, Sam smiled for a second before getting serious again.

"I have no idea, but I found the address of the...body parts, it's in a forest look" Sam said and I read over his shoulder.

"Got it, we'll go there tomorrow there is bound to be some police there and definitely some clues" I said yawning.

I finished my pie and began to drink my beer when Cas finally spoke up from his position on the grubby couch.

"There is something wierd going on here, this is not a normal attack" He said his face hardening.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked looking over at him after putting down my beer.

"This, thing that killed those souls isn't your normal Werewolf, and it has help" He said looking up into my eyes.

"What kind of help" Sam asked worried.

"heavenly help" Cas said his eyebrows furring.

"What like and angel?" I asked, he nodded standing up.

"I need to go, I'll be back tomorrow with more information" he said.

"Wait Cas, what do you think this thing is?" I asked quickly, he thought for a second "I'll explain tomorrow, bye Dean, Sam" he nodded towards up before fluttering away within a second.

"Damn him" I growled annoyed my question hasn't been answered.

"Let's go to bed" Sam said stretching before putting on a clean shirt and jumping into his bed.

* * *

_The previous night (Forest)_

I woke up with another major headache, rubbing my sore eye's I opened them slowly getting used to the harsh morning light. "Oh shit" i groaned focusing to my surroundings I found myself still in the forest I was a few hours ago.

"Oh great" I swore seeing two ripped up body's in front of me, "Hey get down here, I know you can hear me" I thought and said at the same time looking to the sky.

I heard a flutter of wings before my friend/guardian stood in front of me her dark brown hair settling on her back from the flight here.

"What happened now" she asked looking at the body's. "I didn't mean to, I lost it while on the ride, I thought it was another day or so away guess I got it wrong" I smiled sheepishly at her frowning face.

"You should of been more careful then" she sighed hitting me over the head.

I groaned getting up dusting myself of. "How are they?" I asked worried for the poor souls.

Her eye's closed for a second before a sigh escaped her lips "Fine their judgement is being made right now, but the odds are on there side" she said with a slight smile.

"Let's get them fixed up, at least" I said gathering the body parts, it was a normal thing for me, I was used to it by now being a half werewolf and losing it every month wasnt easy, but I learned to deal with it. I hid out in forests every month at a full moon when transforming and made sure not to transform otherwise and when this happened I need my angel friend to check that the souls get a proper judgement and dont just get sent straight to hell.

"Done" I smiled wiping the sweat of my forehead, I stitched the parts together best I could before wrapping them up in bed sheets I found at their house not too far away in the middle of the forest.

"Help please" I smiled and my angel friend huffed holding into me and the other two bodies before teleporting us in front of the cabin in a flash.

After I layed them on there front door, we prayed and left a cross for them to guide them to heaven and bowed in respect.

"Let's go the police will arrive soon" I smiled after getting rid of any evidence that would lead to me.

After sapping me and my found bike that was all ok and not luckily found into a near motel she left me with a nod and went back to her angel duty.

"One room please" I smiled at the man at the front desk, he smiled back handing me a key, he gave me a once over creeping me out and winked at me before taking my money. "Thanks" I smiled quickly walking away, I glanced back seeing him smile at my ass, growling in disgust I made my way to my room just up the stairs and down the hall.

"There we are" I sayed to myself sticking the key into the door and turning it, I was about to open it when someone walked into me.

"Wow, sorry babe I didn't see you there my mistake" a man said.

"Yeah you better be sorry, watch where youre going hot shot" I glared at him as he helped me up.

"No need to get angry, I'm Dean" He smiled holding out his hand, I smiled back, he was quite handsome.

"Raven" I smiled shaking his hand. He was balancing two pies and beers in his other hand.

"Nice to...bump into you" he laughed and I laughed back.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed now, I'll be seeing you around Dean" I said slyly before turning the key and opening the room I will sleep in tonight.

"Well my room is just two doors down if you need me, goodnight" he smiled, what a flirt I laughed as he walked off stepping into my grubby room with a sigh.

"Oh well better than the forest floor" I smiled getting changed after having a shower and some drinks to numb the pain I still felt from my past.

"Night, mum, dad" I smiled falling into a not so piece full slumber.

* * *

_Morning_

"Dean?, Dean, get up Dean!" I heard a voice call, I groaned rolling over to ignore it.

"noooooo, go away" I growled as the person shook me.

"Get up Dean, I've got some information" I now realised it was Cas, I sat up stretching and he leaned back sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What have you got, fire away" I yawned.

"The creature you are hunting is not all werewolf, it's half human as well" Cas said studying my face.

"Well is that not the same as a regular werewolf?" I asked confused.

"No, well yes but this one is actually half human, her mother was a human and her father a werewolf, she should never of been created it's against the law" he said concentrating.

"So like...a half breed?" I asked, he nodded. "Yes but they are called Hybreeds rather than half breeds" he stated getting up.

"Well, that's good, anything else?" I asked also getting up to get a drink.

"Yes, there is an angel accompanying it, she is a very powerful angel that has been thought to have died centuries ago in a war" he said casting his eye's to Sam.

"Name?" I asked taking a gulp of my cup of water.

* * *

"Raven, Raven get your lazy ass up!" A voice nagged, I huffed rolling to the other side of the very welcoming bed.

"Get away" I moaned, she huffed "fine have it your way" she smiled, I was worried now turning around I saw her jumping for my.

"Awwww get offfff meee" I cried as she lay on top of me with a smirk.

"I warned you" she laughed, "we've got things to discus get up" she warned, that second the door opened and a maid walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry madam, I'm room service, should I come back later, after youre...done?" she asked blushing, we looked at each other before jumping across either side of the room with a scream.

"nononon it's not, were not...yes come back later" I said hesitantly.

She nodded hurrying out. "God man watch it" I said annoyed of that awkward in counter.

"What was wrong with that, we are just friends?" she asked confused, I huffed...angels are so stupid.

"Right what did you want in the first place?" I asked turning to her, she thought for a second before jumping to me with worried eye's.

"We have been discovered, by hunters, well an angel really but he's working with them" she said almost to fast.

"Crap" was all I managed to say before the door burst open revealing...Dean, and two other men one I recognised to be an angel due to my heightened smell.

"Dean?" I asked confused as furry was written all over his face as he ran at me...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I want to see if people like the story first before I continue ^^.

The angel's name hasn't been revealed yet but it's a she just to clarify and it's my friends Oc.

Please R&R I would really appreciate it, sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm crap at spelling, hope you enjoyed.

Chichi4mangaHero~~~


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

Chapter 2 Truth

:D Thank you all for following this story and for reading it, sorry for any mistakes I accept ideas and suggestions hope you enjoy please R&R thank you ;3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, if I did...well you could imagine xD

* * *

Truth

_5 min before Dean, Sam and Cas came bolting into the room_

"Name ?" I asked Cas.

"Aries" he stated like it was one of the most naturalist thing in the world.

"Aries, really like the sheep?" I asked confused, an angel called Aries come on.

"Yes, but it's a Ram not a sheep" Cas said in reply getting up.

"And the werewolf?" I asked as I became inpatient with the constant silence.

"I'm not 100% sure, she's well hidden probably because of the angel, but I think we're close" He said looking at me with a straight face.

"Alright, what about the angel, where is she? I mean can't you like detect her with your angel satellite?" I asked looking at Sam who had just woken up and was listening up.

"No, I can't she's hiding herself but I can sense her nearby" he said walking to the door in silence.

"Right so her angel satellite is switched of great, we're are you going?" I asked as he was opening the door.

"I can almost smell her, like dog..." Cas said staring out the corridor.

"So it's a she?" Sam asked suddenly, he was now sitting up.

"Yes, I smell a female sent" Cas said with a nod.

"Wow now you can smell people great, what next you can talk to animals?" I asked with an irritated sigh getting up to stand beside Cas at the door.

"No Dean, just she has a special sent as she's something very rare and angels should sense these people, she isnt allowed to live and with an angel nearby it increases it, she's just down the hall I can hear them talking" he said looking back at me and then Sam.

"Let's go" I said grabbing my gun and some salt from my desk. Sam nodded getting up and grabbing his gun.

"Right, I'll take the lead this angel is powerful and can't be harmed by bullets" Cas said heading out, I nodded at Sam and we quickly walked after him.

"Here" Cas said stopping two doors down.

"Here?" I asked confused, "but that's Ravens room, she can't be" I asked looking at Castiel's back.

"Dean you haven't already?" Sam asked annoyed, i shook my head.

"Yes here no time to waste let's go" Cas said opening the door and storming in, I followed and then Sam seeing Raven and another womans face I headed straight for them.

* * *

"Dean?" I asked, but it was too late he ran at me but I was to in shocked to notice the knife he carried swinging it at me I heard a flatter of wings before Aries appeared in front of me with her angelic knife drawn clashing with his.

"Step away" She warned, Dean's eyes widened for a second before he pulled out a gun in his other hand and aimed it at Aries head.

That's when I snapped out of it jumping in front of Aries I pushed Dean's hand which held the gun upward and it fired into the ceiling not a second later leaving a black hole.

"Stop it Dean!" I yelled as he jumped back and the VERY tall younger man ran past him with another gun in one hand and an iron bar in the other swinging it at me.

"Stop!" Aries demanded with a sinister voice 'shit just got serious', she appeared, this time just behind again pushing the taller man and Dean away swiftly with either of her hands that reached past my shoulders in a flash.

"Enough, she has committed no crimes and will not be hurt, not at my accord" Aries warned as the thunder roared outside making her black wings appear as a shadow casting over the wall behind us with the bright light of the flash that roamed the room for only seconds.

"She has killed innocent people, she's committed a serious crime and she is dangerous, she needs justice" A smaller man answered back, 'the angel' I growled.

Another flash crossed the room now also revealing the other angels angelic wings that were spread to show his power.

"She has already been punished, this was a mistake not her fault and she can control herself Castiel, so don't talk to be about justice" Aries growled as her eyes almost began to glow and another flash of lightning roared outside.

"Enough, she has to die!" Dean roared running at me, the taller man followed him as they ran at either side of me and Aries.

"Cas you get the angel, me and Sam will get the Werewolf!" Dean shouted swinging at me, I ducked kicking his leg out from under him sending him crashing to the wooden floor. The other man Sam swung at me with the iron pole, but I jumped back in time pulling out my own slightly longer knife from my thy and dodging his next blow.

Aries quickly teleported to Castiel the other angle as he tried to get me and they fought with their angelic silver swords fiercely.

I dodged another blow from Deans knife by jumping to the side and kicking Sam away. He stumbled and I took the chance hitting Dean across the face with an inhuman speed I kicked Sam again making him hit a wall with his arms spread wide, I grabbed Deans knife while I punched him and Threw it at Sam making it stick into his jackets sleeves and then doing the same with my knife making sure not to hurt him, this is not a fight, they need to understand.

"Sam!" Dean shouted looking at Sam and then focusing back on me, he aimed a punch hitting me across the face, i stumbled back but quickly grabbed into either sides of his hips and pushed him onto the floor, I straddled his waist resting my legs on his own to keep them still and held down his arms.

"Please stop it Dean, I don't want to fight" I plead looking into his angry eye's. "You're a werewolf, no!" He spat, it brought tears to my eye's that he thought of me like a stupid animal.

"I'm a half-breed, not a werewolf, I can control myself I only turn at a full moon and if I do turn any other time it's not a full transformation more like a big wolf. I can control myself Dean please understand I'm a hunter too" I said looking over at Aries who had also pinned Cas down and was pointing her knife at his throat.

"A hunter?, no you killed innocent people you can't control yourself" Dean said after thinking.

I shook my head "I know is was a mistake I only fully turn on a full moon and by them I'm usually out in a forest so I don't hurt anybody and I know when I'm about to turn, this time was different I missed last time of turning I held it back and made it worse this time round making it more dangerous sadly the couple I killed lived in the forest so my wolf side killed them, I didn't mean to I swear" I pleaded narrowing my gaze.

He thought for a minute before nodding, "I'm sorry" he half smiled. I nodded getting up slowly still keeping my guard up just in case.

Walking up to Sam I smiled in apology before pulling out the knifes and throwing Deans knife back to him.

"Are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked worried, he nodded looking at the holes that were now pierced through his jean jacket with worry.

Aries nodded and quickly flew over to me in a flash tucking away her shiny knife.

"We misunderstood sorry" Sam said with a smile, I nodded "I've had that before" I laughed sitting down in a chair.

"This is my guardian Aries" I smiled gesturing at her with a smile.

"Yeah, this is our...angle Cas and my brother Sam" Dean said with a nod also sitting down.

"You've got a good punch" Dean said felling his jaw.

"Yeah you to, sorry my punch was hard wolf powers" I smiled.

"So how do you control it?" Sam asked with interest.

"Well I can usually keep it under control with my human blood but at a full moon my wolf side takes over and I lose it, I don't remember what I do them nights I kinda black out but otherwise when I transform I'm more like a big wolf and im still me I have control" I smiled explaining.

They nodded "Can i see?" Dean asked.

"Sure " I said getting up, closing my eyes it took a few seconds before I turned in a flash only letting out a groan it wasnt as painful as fully turning.

I opened my eye's and theirs were wide with wonder. I gave them a wolfy smile and shook my fur.

"Cool" Dean said stepping closer, he kneeled down on my level and smiled petting my head.

"I'm not a dog Dean" I said with a huff secretly enjoying it though, Deans and Sams eyes widened once again. "You can talk?" Sam asked, I nodded.

"nice let's get going before the hotel ower finds us like this" Aries said adjusting her t-shirt.

"Aries, how has she been punished" Cas suddenly spoke up eyeing me.

I stared back at him when Aries answered "she sent herself to hell" Aries said blankly, I narrowed my eye's as everyone looked at me, the bad memories of the past came back swirling around my head, mocking me of what i had done.

"She was there a long time, I gave her freedom as it wasnt her entire fault and she promised to serve as a hunter, hunting evil in return for my help" She added putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why would you send yourself to hell?" Dean asked something swirling in his eye's...worry? fear? understanding?

"I had to, for the things I have done I couldn't live with it" I sighed not looking him in the eye's.

"Like what?" Sam asked also sitting down beside Dean, there were only four chairs in the room around a small table.

"I killed my father and brother" I said with a slight stutter swallowing hard.

"She didn't mean to, rage took over her soul darkening her thoughts" Aries quickly added trying to make it less serious.

"That doesn't change anything" I whispered.

"Why did you kill them Raven?" Dean asked now a little more cold in his voice than usual.

"My mother was killed by a Demon when I was 8, I saw it all happen, my dad went mad telling me I was crazy because I told him the truth and that demons do exist. So he put me in a mental home and went to search for my mums killer as the police gave up on the case after a year with no leads.

After 3 years he came back...but by that time he was the mad one believing in saucery and that he could get my mum back if he killed me, I tried to warn him but he wouldn't stop, you see when he turned into a werewolf I was there and saw him transform. He had a car accident soon after and didn't remember anything, he turned every full moon but never remembers thinking he just fainted never realized that he was one and I never mentioned it after I was born. I'm very special because I remember my previous life Aries granted it to me showing me how and why he didn't remember. That night when he nearly killed me my wolf blood activated and I went loose killing him by accident and when my brother found out her went to hunt me.

I didn't recognise him as he was also a hunter and was always traveling and killed him because a demon took possession of him just before he found me. After their death I turned insane hiding and starving myself, I never went out and hated myself. After a year I struck a deal with a demon telling him that if I go to hell with him that if I was ever reborn I didn't remember my previous life, all the misery and lies. After being there I don't know how long at least a century maybe more Aries came to my rescue after hearing what happened to me from other angels and told me to live and hunt and that god had forgiven me. So I committed my life to hunting and killing and she helps me" I said breaking at the last part letting out a whimper, I covered my face before my tears spilt over, they couldn't see me cry, I was weak and nothing they shouldn't feel for me, not after what I had done.

"You're not weak Raven" Cas spoke up almost reading my mind.

"Surviving hell for that long and not turning to torture is amazing" He said stepping up beside me, I shook my head shrinking back.

"Raven" Dean said holding my trembling shoulders.

"NO!, no,no nononoonon" I said getting up with a jump, I turned and ran through the door in a flash pushing away Aries as she tried to grab my arm.

"Raven wait!" She shouted after me but I kept going, running straight past the front desk and out into the forest as quick as my legs could carry me.

* * *

_Back in the Hotel Room_

"Aries how are you here, you died in the war I was there" Castiel said stepping up beside me after Raven ran out the door just a few minutes ago._  
_

"I did you were right...I sacrificed myself for another angel and died, but I guess after that the lord gave me another chance" I smiled, he looked a little confused but just sighed sitting down.

"What about Raven, is she ok?" Sam asked, I shook my head "She does that when she's sad especially about that, she hates herself and doesn't want people to see her cry, she'll be fine" I smiled sitting down beside Cas.

"How is your name Aries?" Dean asked, I could sence he was holding that question in.

"Well in my first life I was born or rather made as Aries the Ram, I was made to save some children you've heard the legend and was then sacrificed for my magical wool as a gift. But my creator felt sorry for me and begged god to save my soul, I guess he agreed and brought me back as an angel to serve him.

After thousands of years a war broke out between Michael and Lucifer making both sides fight, I fought for a long time with my...well lover I guess and something terrible happened and I died protecting him, after that I was saved again this time purely of god which was a surprise and I hated being an angel after that made to work up high all alone without anyone knowing that's why you didn't know, I left and came to earth helping humans and found Raven and helped her, that's about it." I smiled finishing my story, Dean was a little in shock.

"I just needed a simple explanation but alright" he laughed.

* * *

_Forest_

After running for a mile or so I stopped exhausted and tired, leaning into a tree heavily I sank to the ground, at least they didn't follow me I sighed catching my breath.

"What do we have here?" I sly voice asked somewhere in front of me, I stood up defensively after he appeared meters away with a creepy grin spread across his face.

"A little wolf, lost on it's way home what a shame" he sneered almost hissing at me.

"Vampire" I hissed baring my teeth, "I've been looking all over for you" I said with a grin, I jumped at him but he dodged easily hitting me on the side of the head. I yelped swinging my leg at him which he countered by slapping it away with his hands.

I growled quickly turning into my wolf form and sprinted at him ,before he had time to react I jumped knocking him down and was about to bite his neck of when he pushed me off with such a force that I crashed into the tree behind me.

"Pesky wolfs" he spat running at me and punching me straight across my yaw sending me flying once again but this time I let out a loud howl in pain.

* * *

_Hotel_

"What was that?" I asked, was that a howl?

"Raven, she's in trouble" Aries said quickly, "Let's go" she added I nodded at Sam and we quickly grabbed out gear and headed out the door unaware of a certain Archangel watching over us.

* * *

Thats it sorry it's short hope you enjoyed please R&R much appreciated. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes this laptop keeps being a mess and freezing on me xD

Chichi4mangaHero~~~~


	3. Chapter 3 Fleece of the Ram Part 1

Chapter 3 Fleece of the Ram Part 1

3rd Chapter :D Sorry again for any mistakes or anything, by the way this story is set on season 4 I'm not really holding to the story the now, I might later and I'm introducing Gabriel earlier hope you enjoy please R&R thank you ^^. I decided to add POV just in case anyone get's lost.

disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters...If I did...well ;)

* * *

Fleece of the Ram Part 1

_Raven's POV_

I quickly got up from the powerful blow and sidestepped as the vampire jumped at me again, growling and bearing my teeth I bit his arm and swung him around letting him go to let him crash into a tree.

Breathing hard I took a deep breath and concentrated for a second before running with an in-human speed at him, while I ran I changed back quickly to my normal human form and pulled out a wooden stake from my back pocket and struck it straight through his heart leaving a dent in the tree that he was now stuck to by the blood covered stake.

"Disgusting...h-half breed, you'll pay...for thi..s" he managed to coke out as I smiled at him evilly and turned the stake deeper into his heart.

"I don't think so" I spat back leaning next to his ear and pulling the stake out swiftly and stepping back to let his limp body hit the floor cold and lifeless.

I managed to turn around and take 3 steps before I felt a presence behind me "You should watch your back" a male voice said with a chuckle, I managed to turn my head before I saw a knife flying towards my back. My eye's went wide as he suddenly stopped and he started to shake.

* * *

_Aries POV_

Running quickly through the forest I heard Raven talking before she stopped and another deeper voice spoke up dangerously.

I saw him lifting a knife and Raven turn around in shock, using my super fast speed I raised my hand and stopped him in mid action.

His eye's went and he shakily managed to turn his head towards me. I smiled and teleported towards him.

"Perfect timing like always" Raven laughed.

I nodded putting my open palm on the demons face and his face went wide as bright light erupted from him as the evil inside vanished back to hell leaving a limp body on the ground. "He's alive let's go" I said after checking his pulse, Raven nodded clicking her fingers with a stretch.

"Nice going" Dean said were I had just came from with Sam and Cas behind him. "You had all the fun" he laughed slightly.

"You took too long slowcoaches" Raven laughed, "we need to get going I have a new lead on where Aries Fleece is" Raven said, I looked at her waiting for the information.

"The vampire, before he died" she said thinking back.

_Raven's POV a few minutes before_

As I struck the stake through his heart he choked, "wait, please I have information" he begged whispering into my ear, "what?" I demanded leaning closer.

"just a few miles away there is a small town the fleece is hidden there in a temple" he whispered, "Were!" I asked. "I don't know" he said shakily, that got my blood boiling.

"Tell me!" I demanded twisting the stake.

"Disgusting...h-half breed, you'll pay...for thi..s" he managed to coke out as I smiled at him evilly and turned the stake deeper into his heart._  
_

* * *

_Present time Raven's POV  
_

"It's in a town not far from here" I said nodding at Aries.

"Well no time to waste that guy is waking up" Sam said pointing at the man who was starting to stir.

We quickly made our way back to the hotel and gathered out stuff before checking out.

"This is my baby" Dean said proud of his black Impala.

"It's nice but...nothing compered to my baby" I smiled taking of the plastic sheet and revealing my silver motorbike with a smirk.

"Cars are much better and more reliable" He argued stroking the top of his bonnet.

"Mine has much more speed, agility and more practical" I smiled getting on the bike and putting on my helmet.

"Doesn't compare to mine, it's more reliable, sleeker, more comfortable and much more practical towards the weather so my baby is overall better" he smiled smugly getting in his car with Sam and Castiel.

I rolled my eye's at his argument and looked at Aries who was standing beside me. "I'll see you there Aries try find some more information" I smiled at her and she nodded flying away swiftly.

"I'll go in front, follow me" I shouted back staring my motor, I turned to make sure they were following me before driving out the parking lot and we made our way towards the town that was only an hour or so away.

After an hour we stopped at a little Hotel just outside our destination, I took a single room and the boys took a double as Cas won't be sleeping over and nether will Aries.

"I'll see you later I'm heading out for a drink, don't be late we're checking out that temple tomorrow morning" I warned, the two boys nodded with a smile.

"You to, don't go drinking your heart out" Dean said with a wave before heading up to his room with Sam and Cas who just popped in.

"Aries come on down, we're gonna have some fun tonight" I said looking up at the darkening sky, I heard a flutter of wings not a second later.

"Where are we going?" she asked, I smirked "to a bar, it's supposed to be famous for tropical drinks" I smiled getting on my motorbike, "Let's go" I laughed at her disguised face.

"But I hate bars, they're so dirty and they stink" she groaned getting on the back and holding onto my waist.

"Stop moaning, let's just try some drinks play a game or to then we'll get home promise" I smiled back at her through my helmet and she rolled her eyes with a nod we took off.

* * *

After arriving at around 10 we ordered some drinks and sat down on a separate table at the back of the bar.

"So what do you think not as bad as you thought" I smiled at Aries as she had sip of her tropical mix drink.

"It's alright, I'm still scared of all the people and the smell" she said nervously looking around.

I sighed also having a swig of my drink, looking around I saw a strange man eyeing us up suspiciously. I looked away like I hadn't noticed him and began to talk to Aries hoping he would stop, but he didn't.

"Aries, don't look around but there's a creepy guy looking at us" I said quietly leaning over the table, she nodded not turning around.

"Just act natural he's coming over here" I said quickly leaning back in my chair.

He walked over with confidence stopping beside me with a smirk, "and what are two beautiful woman like you doing sitting all alone at the back of this grubby bar?" He asked dragging on the word beautiful. He looked back and forth between me and Aries, she was too nervous to answer avoiding his eye's so I took the task.

"Well we were here just for a drink no big deal" I fake smiled at him.

"Well would you like one with me I have time" he smirked holding out his wallet.

"Sorry to disappoint but no thanks, we would like to be left alone" I smiled again and Aries joined in with a nod, he huffed and almost growled at us. 'Demon' I thought as he smelled like sulfur. Aries picked up on what I thought as she saw my worried face and nodded slightly in understanding. I glanced behind him seeing a flash of white, a newspaper article was being held by a man just behind Aries and the title read, 'three girl gone missing at night...is evil coming out to play?' I sighed thinking for a second, "Actually yes, what about your place" I smiled getting up, Aries gave me a confused face but I just smiled at her with a nod, she gave up knowing I had a plan.

"It's fine you go I'm just gonna finish this I'm to tierd anyway" she smiled gesturing for us to go.

"Well let's go young lady" the man smirked taking my arm in his, "My name is Rick what's yours?" he asked looking at me as we headed out the door.

"Raven" I smiled as he lead me through the dark path and suddenly stopped opened a door and let me in, I looked around adjusting to the dark quickly finding I was in a kind of warehouse.

"This is your place, kinda shabby" I laughed looking behind me, he wasn't there and I turned back letting out a squeal as he was right in front of me with an evil smile.

"Let's have some fun" he smiled evilly, reaching towards me I jumped back, my back hit the door and I turned the handle only to find out it was locked, looking around I took in my surroundings but something was off. He came at me again but I quickly did a backflip over his head and landed a few feet behind him, he let out a whistle. "Well done, but that won't save you, you're surrounded" he said with his gruff voice. My eye's widened as the light flickered on and off before stopping and lighting up the dark room, I turned around seeing dozens of men most likely Demons smirking at me with knifes and iron bars at the ready.

"Dammit" I swore turning towards Rick again.

"Where's your pretty angel now, half-breed?" he said stepping forward, sweat started to form on my face as a cold chill crept down my spine 'this is not looking good' I thought looking around at the evil smirking faces watching my every move.

* * *

_Aries's POV_

After having another drink of that wierd orange alcoholic drink I began to worry, she should be back, one demon is easy to handle. I frowned getting up to see Dean, Cas and Sam enter the bar, it was only 1:30 in the morning but then finding out were Raven went could cause difficulties. I stood up quickly putting some money on the counter as I walked by I didn't spare them a second glance before pushing open the double doors of the stinking human bar. "Hey, Aries where is Raven wasn't she with you?" I heard Dean yell just before I was about to step out, I turned a smile plastered on my face.

"She left a while ago with some guy, I'm heading home now" I lied, well parchly.  
I saw Dean's face frown for a moment before he nodded turning back in his chair.

I stepped out into the crisp darkness, I really need a Jacket I thought with a huff, "You lied" I shrieked as Cas appeared just in front of me, "what?" I asked confused 'how did he know'.

"I know you, you wouldn't leave somebodys side just like that, something important must of happened" he said studying my face, I shook my head avoiding his questioning eyes. "It's fine she just, needed some space" I smiled walking past him, he quickly stepped in front of me before I could pass glaring at me.

"Fine, she went to kill a Demon no big deal, I'm just worried she's being gone for an hour now, she should only take 20min, so I'm going to go look for her" I said quickly, I glanced at his face and he nodded.

"I'll come with you" he said, "What no, go look after the two nut jobs in there they need you more" I said pointing my thumb back at the bar, he thought for a moment before nodding "Fine, watch your back" he said with a nod walking past me.

I breathed out a sigh escaping me, I quickly got on with my search but my powers where weakening as my power source was near and it drained my angelic power the closer I get until I'm wearing it. I searched for 3 hours with no luck, she couldn't of went far, I thought quickly flying back to the hotel.

After a bit the boy's returned asking where she was, I told them she's visiting a friend and they brought it. "Where is she" I said as I stormed around the room, "Father, she's such and idiot" I said sitting back down on the bed.

"She'll be fine" Cas said from the door, I looked up before dropping my head in my open palms again, "I hope so" I prayed, he gave me a sympathetic look before closing the door and disappearing down the hall back to the boy's.

* * *

_Raven's POV_

_(Warning a bit of gore)  
_

It took another few moments until they attacked coming at me one by one, I jumped and kicked them only managing to exorcise two before five more jumped me pinning me down. "This is for all our friends you've killed" Rick smiled making the other Demons strap me down on a metal table with leather straps around my arms, legs, waist and neck.

"Bastards" I growled as he clicked his fingers and another man wheeled in a big plate made of metal filled with all kinds of knifes, ropes and other devices doctors usually have in an operation. 'Well fuck' I said dreading what lay ahead.

"Now, now don't be scared I'll do it real slow just for you" he smiled picking up a knife with jagged ends. My eye's widened as he caressed my bare arms stroking up and down before cutting into my skin making me cry out as red blood tickled down my arm and onto the cold concrete floor with one drip after another.

"Shhh now we wouldn't want people hear you, he said brushing some of my red hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, after a moment a man handed him a leather mask to cover my mouth, I growled looking around frantically "HEEEll.." he quickly put it on silencing my attempt to call for help.

"Now the fun begins" he smirked ripping open my shirt and slowly dragging the knife over it, sweat started to pour down my face and body as I eyes the knife carefully not to move. He looked at me before cutting from my belly button up to just under my chest making me scream out in pain but only a groan could be heard as the leather stopped my scream from escaping.

He chuckled licking my blood of the knife before taking out a whip. He stepped back, aimed and whipped me across my stomach making me jump and groan once again, he continued as tears started to form on my closed eye's and blood began to tickle down he side of my stomach staining the flood underneath dark red. After a while he got bored, taking out another knife he cut little holes all over my body making sure to do it slowly, he suddenly stopped and turned around picking up...a taser, putting it on medium he stuck the ends into the holes and flicked the on button, pain struck through my body as I jumped back and forth my eyes wide and tears now streaming down my face. He continued switching to different blood covered holes all over my arms, stomach, legs, and cheek making sure to turn it a little higher each time until my senses became numb.

After cutting, whipping, beating and stitching me up badly he leaned close to my ear, "that was a warning you're lucky we weren't allowed to kill you" he laughed cutting down my cheek once again. I groaned as my vision began to blur and black dots covered my view of his horrid face.

"Let's go before we get in trouble" he told his men, I closed my eyes as he quickly kissed my bleeding, split open lip and disappearing out the door with his Demon friends leaving me strapped down, half-naked, bleeding in a big freezing storage area. I couldn't sleep as pain woke me every five seconds, I tried to shout but my throat was dry from all the silent screaming and the blood that was in my mouth was already disappearing.

* * *

_Aries's POV_

I shot up in the bed with sweat pouring down my back, what a nightmare. I looked around seeing it was already light and Raven hadn't returned jet I got up quickly and opened the blinds. After getting dressed quickly I made my way down the hall towards Dean's and Sam's room, I knocked hearing a faint yes I walked in. They were both sitting with some breakfast with Cas on the couch staring into space. "I need help, Raven hasn't returned jet, she left with a Demon lats night planning on killing him, I looked for her but couldn't find her I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said regrettably looking at their worried faces.

"Well shit, let's go" Dean said standing up Sam followed patting my shoulder on the way out. I nodded at Cas and he disappeared with the flutter of his wings.

We arrived at the bar quickly, I left her bike where it was just incase she came back for me, but it was still standing there where I left it.

"I'll go south, Sam you go East" Dean said "keep in contact just incase" I stated nodding at the boys, Sam walked quickly down the road as Dean drove his car away South down another road. "I've looked at the North of the town, no sign let's have a look down the west" Cas said suddenly appearing beside me, I nodded sadly as we took of into the air swiftly and without a sound.

* * *

_Raven's POV_

"I gasped for air as my dried lungs began to ache telling me to turn and be free, I groaned struggling in the bonds once again, my wrists and lags were already rubbed pink and has began bleeding an hour back but that didn't stop me from trying, they had a strong grip on me though I must give that point to the Demons. After taking in a long shaky breath I heard a faint yell not too far away. Listening up I realized it was Dean's voice shouting my name.

I swallowed some spit to try and help my dried throat and let out a loud yell, after I minute I tried again stopping in mid yell I coughed groaning as some of my cuts reopened sending new blood into the floor. "DEan..D..ean" I managed to say as my voice faded and I struggled again.

I managed to look up past my legs down to the door seeing his figure outside my heart skipped a beat, am I saved?.

"Dean" I said, he yelled my name again, I guess he didn't hear me I thought as my heart sank in dread, was this it, this is how I would die. "Raven!" he yelled outside again and continued away as his shadow disappeared leaving me in tears.

"God dammit, why, why now?" I cursed struggling in my straps again, after a minute silence I heard a loud bang, I lifted my strapped down neck slightly to see...

...

"Raven?, Reaven!" Dean exclaimed running up to me, "Dean" I whispered faintly as he began to take of the leather straps and helping me sit up. "What happened?" he asked looking me over, blood was all over me some dried some new. "De...demon" I said getting up slowly, I stumbled but he quickly caught me and sat me back down. "Here, stay here" He said dropping his big leather jacket around my shoulders and pulling out his cell phone. dialing quickly he put the phone to his ear.

"hey it's me, I've found her she's not well, yeah, yeah storage house just south past a park, yes come quick and don't forget to call Sammy" he said quickly shutting his phone and leaning down to my level. "Let's go you look terrible" he said picking me up bridal style I smiled poking his shoulder weakly "shut up" I warned as my eye's were tired and begging for sleep, I was finally save.

"Raven, are you alright, I'm sooo sorry I looked everywhere for you" I hears Aries say beside me as Dean laid me into his car. I lay down on Aries's lap with a smile. "It's fine, just let me sleep" I said with a cough, she nodded looking back at Dean and Sam at the front of the car. "Let's get her to the hotel, we'll see from there on" Sam said...the rest I couldn't understand as I drifted off into a deep not so piece full slumber with gruesome visions of the night before drifting through my head.

_Aries's POV_

__I smiled as I felt Raven drift to sleep, the hotel was only 10min away I hope she'll be alright, I thought looking at her blood covered body. I made her sit up and lean against me to make it more comfortable and easier to get out. After a minute I looked back at her sleeping face smiling I looked up and jumped back seeing another person sitting beside her with a smile.

"Helloo" he smiled with a wave, Dean let out a shout, "God don't do that" he cursed concentrating back on the road "you love it Dean-o" he laughed looking back at me, my heart sank and began to beat faster as he smiled at me.

"G...Gabriel?" I asked, how is he here, is it's really him?

"Hello Aries it's been a long time" he smirked clicking his fingers...

* * *

There we go finally done xD sorry for any mistakes or errors I fail at spelling and stuff...

Please R&R it is much appreciated ^^

I won't be updating this very soon as I will update some other stories first but I'll try promise. :D

Chichi4mangaHero~~~


	4. Chapter 4 Fleece of the Ram Part 2

Chapter 4 Fleece of the Ram Part 2

...FINALLY UPDATING WOOOwww! ... :) sorry it took so long I've had a lot of homework and exams ... :)"

disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters if I did...I would be in dream land...x3

* * *

Fleece of the Ram Part 2

_Arie's POV_

After a second of complete darkness my eye's opened with a jump and I looked around me frantically searching for my best friend. I found myself back in our hotel room with Raven lying on the bed still covered in blood, cuts and other unrecognizable wounds.

"The Winchesters are in their room don't worry, nice sunset isn't it?" Gabriel asked appearing just by the window that was facing the setting sun.

"What?, how..?" I asked stunned, I hadn't seen him in decades, he disappeared

after I had died protecting him in the war and now he was suddenly...just here?

"I know, I know I do like to make an entrance" He grinned putting a hand on my shoulder after walking over with a grin.

"Why didn't you find me earlier!, I was worried to death Gabe I waited for centuries, I cried for years! How could you not find me!" I shouted stepping away to sit beside Raven on the bed.

"I...I'm sorry I tried" he said glancing away from my angry face.

I stood up my face red with anger "Well you didn't try hard enough" I yelled stepping towards him trying to look intimidating.

He lat out sigh his eye's softening, he stepped towards me smiling and I quickly retreated turning around and throwing whatever I could find at him not stopping at my eye's burned threatening to spill tears.

"Alright calm down, stop" he tried to plead covering his face as I threw pillows, remotes and other random stuff at his face.

"No, you left me, for years!" I yelled stopping, I breathed hard sinking back onto the bed.

Covering my face before I cried, I let out a yelp as warm hands wrapped around my shaking shoulder. "I am sorry Aries, tried trust me I couldn't find you in any dimension anywhere" he whispered blowing warm air into my ear, I stopped shaking and hugged him back with a smile.

Leaning back he stocked my hair, he was now sitting beside me with both hands still on my shoulders, "I'm sorry" I said and he nodded looking past me and to Raven...RAVEN! I quickly turned around discarding Deans leather jacket and her ripped one before examining her deep wounds.

"Oh no, she's not doing well" I said frantically, I quickly grabbed some clean towels while Gabriel grabbed some warm water and placed it next to me. I cleaned the wounds quickly and wrapped up the smaller wounds, concentrating I lit up my hands with power, after a long breath I placed them on her tummy and let my energy flow through her limb body. "Don't use that much is will harm you" Gabriel warned placing a hand on my shoulder, I ignored him closing my ayes and letting more energy flow though Raven.

"Aries!" He warned, I ignored him letting my hands shine brighter than before letting my hands light up the room.

"Whats happening I can fell a great power, Aries?" Cas said suddenly appearing beside me, "She's using too much energy it's starting to drain her life energy" Gabriel said, I opened my eyes wider letting more energy flow as Ravens bones began to stir and more to melt together painfully slow, the larger gashes slowly stitched together and left red marks. "Stop Aries!" Both Gabriel and Cas shouted trying to rip me off Raven, I ignored them and luckily my strong power held me in place. I let all my energy loose and the whole room light up with my golden white color disappearing within a minute.

"ARIEESS!" They both shouted in sync still struggling, a little wave came from my hands blowing them away , they slid banging onto the wall with a grunt.

I collapsed into the bed next to Raven facing her on the other side of the bed, she slowly began to stir and her heavy eyes began to flutter open with a groan.

"Hey you better be well or I'll kick your sorry ass in hell" I gasped slowly moving my hand to hold hers tightly that was placed between our faces "Aries?, are you alright?" she asked slowly, i smiled sadly nodding, "I'll...be..fi..ne" I managed to struggle out, she tightened her grip frowning.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from torture" I smiled. "She's not fine her energy is dangerously low" Gabriel said concerned, I smiled 'oh Gabe, always worrying for me' I smiled sad seeing Raven grip my shaking hand tighter.

"Arie's, no don't leave I need you, I'm lost..." Raven began to choke, I smiled and finally let my dried, heavy eye's have their rest closing them into a world of darkness.

_Raven's POV_

"Aries, ARIES!" I cried as a tear escaped my eye's, I shook her limb shoulder ignoring my own pain. "No, nonononoNO!" I said fading with another whimper as her hand fell out of mine.

"She has lost a lot of life energy, she's strong but let's pray to father that she survives" Cas said sadly turning her over onto her back. Placing a hand on her forehead he let a little energy flow over into her body.

"I'm sorry that's all I can do" he said lying her down. I let my head hand sitting up, I sensed another much more powerful angel in the room, looking up I looked at his concerned eyes on Aries.

"Who are you?" I asked confused, he quickly turned to me with a smile, "I am the famous Loki, nice to meet you mademoiselle" he smiled reaching out his hand I smiled and shook it, after a moment he ducked and gave my knuckles a quick kiss, leaning back he smirked.

"Don't even go there" I laughed, he gave me a sly smirk. "You're an angel, what's your real name?" I asked, he looked a bit shocked but smiled again, "I am Gabriel and you are?" he asked.

"Raven" I smiled, he nodded, "Are you like, THE angel Gabriel like flame eye's golden wings?" I asked astounded, "Yeah I guess" He smirked cockily.

"I'll go get Dean, Sam is already sleeping" Cas said fluttering away.

"Go to sleep sweetie pie I will look over Aries" Gabriel said, I nodded grimacing at my wounds as pain shot up my body from moving.

"What happened is everyone alright?" Dean asked storming in, I smiled sitting up again, Gabriel was now in a chair across the room.

"well, I'm alright, but Aries used up all her juice" I smiled sadly, he nodded calming down. He walked over sitting at the edge of the bed, "hey Dean-o" Gabriel smiled with a wave, I laughed at his nickname, "Really Dean-o?" I asked, Gabriel nodded with a smirk.

"Hey" Aries stirred looking up googly, "Hey Aries are you alright?" I asked leaning over to her, she nodded leaning heavily against the bed board.

"Watch this" I whispered into her ear, she smirked weakly.

"Hey, Dean could you pass me a glass of water please" I said sounding weaker than I actually was.

"Sure" he said getting up, the glass stood just beside Gabriel on the table near to the chair the archangel was sitting on.

I sat quickly at the edge of the bed, getting up I hobbled near to table just opposite Gabriel, he gave me a weird look and I smirked, "here you go..what?" Dean asked confused he was about to turn to me when I accidentally stuck my leg out and he fell over it straight into a surprised Gabriel.

They both let out a yelp as Dean stumbled letting the water splash into Gabriels face and soak him completely and then landed right on him letting the whole chair fall backwards smashing into the ground. Their lips connected instantly as they fell and their eye's went wide with shock. I laughed almost falling over and Aries face was bright red as she held in a laugh.

After a weird pause they jumped apart Dean holding his hand over his mouth. "What did you do!?" Dean asked angry, I looked away innocently, "It was a mistake Dean please settle down, she is injured" Cas said flying in beside me. I smiled nodded and laughing into Cas's shoulder for support.

"Hurt my ass" he growled , "Well never experienced that in a while" Gabriel spoke up laughing, Dean turned to him shocked and also let out a little laugh before leaving, "I'm watching you don't do that again" Dean warned walking out after giving me a cold glare.

"Why is he so angry?..was is me?" Cas asked concerned "Really Cas?" I asked laughing he gave me a confused side way face, aww what a cutieeeee 'squel' I thought. I smiled patting his shoulders. "You will learn Cas" I said, he looked confused again but nodded anyway. I smiled patting his shoulders before getting back to bed. "That was hilarious" Aries said weakly, I nodded lying down.

"I know, sleep" I said, she also lay down and Cas quickly left still confused out of his mind hes so innocent. "Night" I said, Gabriel also fluttered away and Aries nodded joining me in the dream world.

* * *

_Aries POV_

I woke up with a bold cold sweat running down my spine, looking around I felt a presence around, sighing I got up, 'I need to do this on my own too many people have gotten hurt' I thought getting ready, after a moment I opened the door and Gabriel stood there waiting. "Gabe come on I need to go" I said stepping out, he laughed "You're hurt, no" He said about to click his fingers I grabbed his hand quickly.

"Please, I miss my family and too many people have gotten hurt" I plead, he though for a moment before dropping his hand. "Thank you".

"No you're not going anywhere" He said grabbing my wrist, "too bad" I smiled pulling out a sheet of paper, on it was a symbol to cast away Angels. "Sorry" I said as his eye's widened ready to grab me he got sent away.

"Sorry" I whispered, stepping/limping out I made my way slowly out the hotel and out to find the temple thing that held my most precious power, the fleece of the Ram of Aries...

* * *

That's it sorry it was short I was gonna do more but Sam pushed me stealing my food... what a mess oh well hope you enjoyed please R&R if you enjoyed thank you. :D

~~Chichi4mangaHero


	5. Chapter 5 Fleece of the Ram Part 3

Chapter 5 Fleece of the Ram Part 3 

Right sorry for the long wait but no worries my friend Sam is being crazy about this and won't let me have a break...she's mental...anyway hope you enjoy I'm giving most of the credit to her she did the first half of the story *Applause* because she couldn't wait. Please R&R if you enjoyed thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters...yes I cry about it.

* * *

Fleece of the Ram Part 3

_Aries POV_

After I had cast away Gabriel I hobbled out of the hotel, quickly heading for the town where my coat is.

'Goddammit it wasn't expecting to use this much power' I thought to myself as I passed Raven's motorbike and the Impala. I know that human's sleep when it's dark and wake when it's light so I still have some time before Raven notices that I've left.

After walking down a road I noticed four people cornering a young man with brown hair, he looked terrified. Just as I was about to go and help him, one of the men turned around smirking, which is when I noticed his eyes were completely black.

'Shit I used up most of my power, I can't fight four demons' I thought panicked.

I was just about to summon Gabriel again when the demon spoke "well, well, well, if it isn't little Aries," he came closer to me, right in my personal space "isn't the little sheep far from home" he mocked. The other demons all turned, the man forgotten "I bet she'd fetch a good price if we handed her over to Akira" one at the back said teasingly, that caught my attention quickly I hadn't heard that name since the great war, Akira had been intrigued at the thought of turning the zodiac into angels, and he wanted the ability for himself for his armies. Of course Michael and Lucifer had said no and that had started the war to begin with, but if he managed to capture me that would be even worse, with that power in his hands we would have demon-angels, vampire-angels and even other absurd creatures, he would have an even more powerful army.

"What are you talking about demon, Akira was killed long ago" I said in my commanding-angel voice, trying to force him to tell me

"Oh you didn't know, too busy off with that filthy creature Gabriel," he spat "Akira's still alive and he wants to find you, he's been searching for you for quite some time," he smirked "and he'll pay a hefty price if we bring you to him"

* * *

_Raven's POV_

I woke up with a pounding headache, one that would put the best drummers in the world to shame. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stretching as I looked around the motel room I shared with Aries.

The thought of Aries brung back a few hazy memories of the night before, absolute torturous pain had ripped through my body, and seeing Aries lying next to me with a look of exhaustion on her face, after I had spoke to Cas I had fallen asleep.

I got up and got changed, brushed my hair and did the usual morning routine, until I noticed Dean's leather jacket draped over my bed. At that my face got hot and I had to try not to curse in every language I knew because the stupid self-hating, angst ridden idiot just had to leave his jacket,** just. had. to.**

I pouted at the thought of being looked after, I had looked after myself all my life, I'm hardly gonna start to stay protected by Dean freaking Winchester. I was just about to voice my complaints at being treated like a damsel-in-distress when I noticed Aries wasn't in the room 'Must have gone out to the bar with Gabriel to catch up or something' I thought smirking to myself.

* * *

_Aries POV_

"Well you can go tell Akira to fuck himself!" I spat as they came closer.

They all pulled out weapons and closed in on me 'fuck fuck fuck' I thought panicking even more, my power was draining faster the more I walked. I suddenly felt it expand around me before drawing in, it felt like thousands of needles piercing the skin and then pulling millions of knots at once, knocking the breath out of me, my powers had never done anything like this before. I clutched my head as the power burned and flared throughout me, I was close to screaming or crying.

Suddenly everything stopped.

I watched dazed as they all stared at me in fear and then astonishment before their faces changed again into ugly smiles. That's when I noticed, they were staring down at me, **down. at. me. **I looked down to see hooves instead of my feet, and already knew what had happened. Why I transformed into my zodiac state? I have no idea, maybe a defence mechanism, maybe I could subconsciously sense my fleece, maybe my body thought 'to hell with it' and decided to make my life difficult.

Before any of them came too close, I took off running past them, heading for the town. I knew I couldn't fight off demons without my power, no. The sooner I got my fleece the better.

But of course, the thought of out-running them was too good to be true and sooner then later I felt a knife pierce my leg. My ram body jerked and I almost went flying but luckily I managed to keep up-right.

They continued on as I ran, stab after stab, until my sheered skin was covered in blood. And although I wanted to smite these motherfuckers more that I dare say, I knew I couldn't do that until I had my powers back; which means I need to go to the temple in town.

I took a swift turn to my right and ran along the side of a road until I seen a fence, the first chance I got I jumped over it and watched in awe as the sheep in the field surrounded me. Lambs, ewe and the lead ram all lay down around me, seeming to sense I needed help. 'I will never make fun of sheep ever again' I thought in relief as the demons looked over the fence.

They scanned the entire field before grunting and muttering to one another. I waited anxiously until they continued on to other fields, then I sighed in relief.

"Thank You" I communicated with my mind, the head ram nodded "It is alright Aries, we know what it is you need, and will do everything in our power to help you," he paused for a brief second "It has been passed through stories that you would return, my father told the story to me, and his father to him, we have waited for you for a long time" I sat in stunned silence.

"Wait, how did you all know that I was coming back, what about the other zodiac signs, my brothers and sisters?" I asked, the head ram looked at me in understanding "We were only told that you would be resurrected, perhaps because we are the same species, if they have returned, I imagine that others of their kin will know, for example, lions will know if your brother Leo is back" I nodded and closed my eyes briefly, mulling over my thoughts. Thanks to the ram I had a lot to consider and plan, where would I go once I got back my fleece, who could I ask for answers? Perhaps if I find a gatekeeper of heaven I will know more. "A demon told me that Akira is still alive," I looked up with dreading eyes "that's not true is it?" the ram looked down at me with what looked like pity "Sleep Aries, we can discuss more once you are rested" I nodded, hoping that my brethren were alive, I have a feeling that Aquarius will take a shine to Raven, they both have similar personalities smart, loyal, bold, a bit headstrong. I chuckled silently at the thought of Raven meeting Scorpio, oh that would be different. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Ravens POV_

I picked up Dean's jacket and my bag then walked out, locking the door with the key. I walked up to Sam, Dean's, and Cas's - well I suppose Gabriel's too now - room and knocked on it a few times. When Sam came to the door I handed him Dean's jacket before speaking "Ready to head out yet?," I looked into the room to see Dean still asleep on the bed "I guess not" I laughed. Sam chuckled along with me "Yeah he went out like a light after we got back into the room, he was _so_ mad at what happened with Gabriel that he actually threatened to kill anyone who mentions it" I looked up mischievously "So, where's Gabriel and Aries?" Sam looked puzzled for a minute before a smirk appeared on his face "Gabriel never came back to our room".

My eye's widened a bit before I sat down on a chair near to the kitchen counter. Shaking my head I looked back at the puzzled Sam across the room "Well that's strange, he said he would look after us but neither him or Aries are near to us I can't feel their power" I sighed. "Maybe they went out for breakfast?" Sam said sitting down beside me after laying Dean's Jacket over the old chair he was now sitting on.

"Maybe, but Aries isn't a breakfast person and she would of told me or left a note, she knows I worry too much" I said rubbing my temple, I looked back at his calculating eye's.

"Well where would she go, and where is Gabriel?" He asked looking back at me, I nodded getting up, I walked over to Dean's sleeping almost angelic form...WHAT?! NO what am I thinking!, after shaking the thought out of my head, I sighed looking at his peaceful form a second longer before leaning down and shaking his shoulders gently, "come on sleeping beauty time to get up" I said smoothly before leaning back again, he stirred opening his eye's slowly.

He jumped a little when he saw me but just rolled his eyes and sat up stretching his tired muscles. "I know I'm beautiful, but there is no need to stare at me that long you're making me blush" He laughed opening one eye to look at me. My breath hitched and I nodded stiffly sitting back on my chair quickly so neither o the boys could see my red face.

"So why did you wake me?" Dean asked getting up and putting on a fresh T-shirt. I stared at him a little too long and quickly brushed away my thoughts and looked him in the eye "Aries and Gabriel have gone missing" I said, Sam handed Dean the jacket with a smirk which Dean only frowned to.

"Maybe went for a drink?" Dean asked grabbing a bier from the yellow stained fridge. "I don't think so, Aries doesn't drink and would have told me" I said frowning.

"Well where are they?" He asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Gabriel has been summoned away by Aries a few hours ago and Aries is in trouble" Cas suddenly said appearing behind Sam.

"God Castiel stop doing that!" I said with a hand on my racing heart, he looked unfazed and frowned.

"Where is Gabriel?" Dean asked ignoring our 'scene'. "Aries sent him away he should get back soon it's been 8 hours" Cas said, "WHAT?! She's been gone for that long, why didn't you tell us earlier?!" I shouted getting up with rage, I stomped over to Castiel and he backed away worried. "Hey, hey Raven clam down we'll find her" Dean staid grabbing my forearms before I could reach Cas.

"I am sorry we will find her" Castiel said fluttering away in a flash."You upset him" Sam said sarcastically looking away as I stared at him angrily. "Well sorry, but he could of told us when he found out" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Right stop the Bitch fight lets go" Dean said quickly packing his weapons and some extra salt and holy water.

I rolled my eyes and quickly got my knife from under my pillow in my room and my helmet and keys before meeting the boys in the car park.

* * *

_Aries POV_

I woke up with a soft nudge, looking around the head Ram smiled at me "good morning miss" he said politely stepping back, I smiled getting up, I found I was still in my zodiac form.

Glancing around me most of the sheep and Ram were minding their own business and some were paying attention to me, "what time is it?" I asked, "time to go, your power is near, and the Demons are still looking for you and your fleece" He said wisely.

I nodded shaking myself awake, "thank you so much for helping me, I appreciate it greatly" I bowed a little in respect and he bowed back some sheep beside him also nodding, "what about my brothers and sisters?" I asked wondering about my Zodiac siblings.

"The only thing we know is that you would return, our savoir of the Devil, as you are Aries who has risked her life many times before, I think this is why you were chosen my mistress, the other signs could be anywhere I think most likely where they belong" He said, he turned and looked up to the sky and I got the message that they may be in Haven all I knew is that I must find them.

"There on their way here, run now Aries" He suddenly said turning to me, "But what about you?" I asked looking around at all the sheep and Ram who had saved me.

"We would rather die for you than for the food or pets of Humans my dear, now GO!" he said nudging me in the direction o what I knew was the Temple.

"Thank you all, may the lord watch over you" I smiled sadly, I looked past them seeing the Demons struggling to make their way past the hundreds of sheep blocking their way, they cut them down like meaningless animals...disgusting.

"We were honored to serve you don't worry about us, go" he smiled joining the rest of the heard attacking the Demons chasing me.

With a last silent goodbye I ran over the field as fast as I could, jumping over the low fence with no effort I turned a corner and ran along the road heading straight for my goal.

After half an hour of running/galloping I made it just outside the old temple. I was exhausted with hardly no power as it drained me with every step I took closer to it.

God this is hard work, I thought, after crawling to the archway into the temple, I took a deep breath and stepped in, the world lighted up around me and my body transformed back to its human form after I passed through the large entrance with wariness.

Finally, I smiled looking around me, it was a simple jet impressive temple, it was round with large pillars around it and to on either side of the large stone platform in the middle of the room. There was only one window, a large oval shaped one that shone with many different glass panels that reflected colorful lights all over the area and specifically on the white stone table, the floors and walls were simple white but stained yellow and gray with age.

I took another step but fell short of air as my energy was now draining too fast for my own good, I could practically feel it leave me and float over to the large center piece table. Coughing I hobbled over to the table, it was also simple white but around the outside of it were carved Rams and the other Zodiac signs dancing around lining the table. Smiling sadly I looked what lay at the center at the table. Strapped to it was fur, my fur cut roughly and old but still shone with power.

"So that's where it was" I jumped turning around dreading who stood at the door, the Demons following me had finally found me, weak and bruised.

"Get out this is a sacred place cant you see" I said trying to sound funny. They laughed stepping up to me.

"Don't make me laugh, we were made to party crash these areas honey" He smiled slyly, walking beside me he owed the glowing fleece.

"Don't even dare" I warned, he laughed again reaching for it, after stoking it he flinched back as his fingertips sis-sled.

"The bonds holding it won't allow me to touch it, Ram take it of or you die" he warned cradling his hand, I shook my head, my legs felt weak and I quickly grabbed a hold of the square stone table for support.

"Never" I said slowly, he huffed nodding to the Demons beside him and they quickly stepped forward and held my shoulders tightly with no power left I didn't fight back letting them hold on to my long hair.

"Do it or we...torture you" he smirked evilly Dammit I thought looking around frantically for help.

"Make me!" I spat using my last power to break free and reach for my fleece to try and get it free to use its power. They grabbed my hair and slammed me into the ground behind me with a hard tug. After crashing to the ground I looked up as they smirked down at me. With no energy left I smiled sadly and closed my tierd eyes as he raised his hand ready to strike the first blow with a dark knife.

...I tried...

* * *

_Ravens POV_

"Let's go no more time wasting I said getting onto my silver bike, they nodded getting into Deans shiny Impala. After strapping on my helmet and starting the motor I drove a head avoiding the traffic in my way. Cas better find her and come here and tell me soon or I swear I will kill him, I cursed frantically looking around every corner and alleyway as fast as I could.

After hearing Dean and Sam yelling behind me to stop as I overtook the cars in my way I blocked out everything around me determined to find Aries.

"She's north of here in an abandoned temple, and very weak" I nearly fell of my bike as he appeared beside me as I was just stopping to check another corner of an old warehouse. "God Cas stop popping up like that!" I warned.

"Ok thanks I'll get going, go tell the boys and get over there to help her" I said quickly starting the motor again and zooming of ignoring any further words Castiel had to say.

I hope you're ok Aries...

* * *

_Aries POV_

After a second of worry I opened my eyes slowly to find a tall figure standing over my blocking not only my view of the Demons but also the knife with his own,

My eyes wide for a moment I smiled a tear of joy and previous worry escaping my eyes, "Not a second too late" I laughed, the angel glanced back at me with a smirk and pushed away the Demon so quickly that he couldn't respond fast enough and he quickly stabbed that bastard through the heart, after a second of light shining through his mouth and eyes he fell dead to the floor his followers stepping back with angry faces.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked concerned helping me stand, I leaned into him heavily almost unable to carry myself anymore.

"I'm...fine" I said shakily "Had worse, thanks by the way, and sorry for casting you away I needed to go" I laughed giving him a quick peck on the cheek in thanks.

"No problem you're lucky I found you in time no let's get your power back princess" he smirked holding up his angelic knife ready to defend the oncoming Demons.

* * *

And I decided to end it here just to annoy Sam ;) I'm so nice WHAHaHAHAhah

This chapters slightly longer YEAH! Hope you enjoyed Pleas R&R if you have time ^^ I hope you continue reading.

And sorry as I might not update till after Christmas depends if I have time, I have tones of exams coming up this week FUN...not.

Chichi4mangaHero~~~


	6. Chapter 6 Fleece of the Ram Part 4

Chapter 6 Fleece of the Ram Part 4

Soo sorry for not updating I've had a lot to do x( I hope you R&R if you have time I appreciate it ^^

After this chapter and maybe another 2-3 that I will make up myself, I will continue the story from the real Supernatural episodes.

Declaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters except my own.

* * *

Fleece of the Ram Part 4

_Aries's POV_

After not even a second Gabriel stepped forward swinging his angelic sword around him, the Demons backed up and Gabriel grinned pushing me forward into the stone table that held my fleece. Grinning I picked it up, as soon as I touched it my power returned to me, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath my energy sprung out of the fleece in a bright light and circled me, it felt protective like a force field of pure power, it made the Demons back up further as it almost burnt their skin.

It circled me for another second before disappearing into me with one last breath as I opened my eyes with a smile. The Demons looked at each other in shock as my body was now filled with new amazing power showing my huge wings as bright light as they shone behind me with glory and energy.

Smirking, Gabriel put down his sword and walked up beside me with a smile, "now you've got your power back go kill them" he said nodding towards the two Demons.

I gave him my fur fleece before fluttering up behind the fist Demon and stabbing it in the back, it looked down choking before collapsing to the ground. The other Demon turned and ran for the exit. I smirked flying right in front if it. The Demon stumbled back hitting the ground, it trembled with fear as I reached out to touch its face when I heard someone call my name behind me.

"Aries!" I heard Raven call, I stood up quickly to be tackled to the ground in a bear hug. "Aries you dumb ass I was so worried" Raven cried squeezing me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I had to do this on my own as fast as possible before the Demons found it" I explained as she helped me up, she rolled her eyes.

"Still no reason to leave me without a note or an explanation" she said "I guess you killed two" she said nodding behind me. I turned to see the Demon I was about to kill gone and Gabriel smirking back.

"Yeah lost one though, I've regained my full power now" I said looking at my hands as they felt as if power was radiating from it.

"Nice wings" she said impressed as my light winds glittered brightly, "should hide them though" she pointed out. I nodded hiding them in a flash.

_Raven's POV_

I smiled back at Aries, shacking my head in disbelief that she was alright "you know I really thought the worst" I sighed, she laughed back at me and turned to receive her fur back from Gabriel before he flew away with his trade mark smirk.

Wrapping my arm around Aries neck we headed down the white steps of the temple laughing, "sorry for worrying you" she laughed and I just smiled at her in understanding. "Why is your precious bike lying on the ground?" she asked seeing my silver bike hurled on the path with my helmet.

"Couldn't care less when I thought you were dying in there, just threw it to the ground" I answered picking it up and dusting off the seat and helmet.

"God dammit people, we thought you were hurt, don't run off like that both of you" Dean complained getting out of his dusty Impala. "Did you find your mojo?"He asked looking at Aries, she nodded showing her wings for a second and waving him her fur.

"Good let's get going before more Demons show up" Sam said looking around and then back at Aries's blood covered top.

* * *

We quickly made our way back to the motel before packing up and heading back to a bar for a last drink.  
"So any ideas what to do next?" I asked taking another swig of beer.

"Were off to go see Bobby, he thinks he's got a case for us" Dean said also taking another drink, Sam nodded with him.

"Raven, we should go with them I'm still hunted" Aries said sitting beside me, I gave her a worrying look before giving her a nod.

"What Demon?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"A Demon has been following my every move the day I became an Angel, it's been following every zodiac sign from day one, we're all hunted for our powers especially the strongest ones. Like me, Leo, Aquerious, Taurus and Scorpio."

Aries explained as she continued to drink her drink. "And since the leader of that Demon group found me, it now knows what I look and smell like so..." she said.

"Hell hounds, great my favorite" Dean said rolling his eye's.

"Well looks like we will be doing some cases together until we're sure to somehow get rid of the Demon" I joked.

* * *

"Hey Raven how are you feeling?" Dean asked me after our 2 hour drive towards bobby's house, we still had another three hours to go, so we decided to take a break after all that running around.

"Fine, why are you asking?" I said while putting away my bag under the bed and placing a silver knife under my pillow, we decided to get a bigger room together for us all just in-case.

"Just because of the whole torturing and running around stress" he said sitting down beside me in the motel bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, not like I can complain I'm alive after all, thanks again for looking and finding me" I smiled.

"No problem" he smiled now looking a bit nervous.

"Hey could you call Cas for me, I need to talk to him" I asked standing up stretching my muscles.

Dean was staring for a second before shaking his head and nodding, "why don't you call him yourself" he looked at me standing up as well.

"I heard he listened to you better" I smiled patting his shoulder. He rolled his eyes before saying a silence yes and closing his eyes.

"Come on Cas, someone wants to talk to you" he said before opening one eye to peek around the room. After he breathed out a flutter of wings could be heard and Cas finally showed behind Dean standing straight and serious as always.

"You called" He said in his gruff voice.

I nodded at Dean and he left to go see Sam and Aries who where unloading the car. Cas watched him walk out before turning to me.

"I wanted to say sorry, for shouting at you earlier, I was mad and worried, I am sorry Cas" I said giving him a quick hug and small smile. He looked a bit confused and uncomfortable before nodding.

"I accept your apologies" he half smiled not looking at me.

"Stop being all awkward, and I am sorry" I smiled, "Oh and if you tell Gabriel, tell him thank you from me and Aries" I added.

He nodded fluttering away, "are you sure about this" Aries said walking in.

"About what?" I asked sitting up.

"The Winchester brothers, do you think we can trust them, their hunters" she warned sitting down beside me.

"I'm sure, if Bobby trusts them, so do I" I smiled, "any way, they saved us, and are willing to help us again what more can we ask for" I added, "oh and your fleece is very inconvenient to carry around, so tomorrow we are making it into a jacket" I explained pointing at the fur coat she was carrying around.

* * *

We headed straight to Bobby's the next day, me on my Bike and Dean and Sam in their car. Aries decided to fly there and tell Bobby why we're coming.

"Nothing has changed I see" I laughed to myself as I drove up in front of Bobby's run down house with a smile.

After swinging my leg over my seat and off my bike Dean and Sam got out of the Impala just behind me, "god it's hot" I huffed taking off my helmet and letting my long hair bounce free around my shoulders and back.

"What have you Idjits gotten yourself into this time" groaned Bobby as he walked down to us with Aries behind him.

"Oh Bobby, you wouldn't believe us if we told you" Dean said sarcastically, Bobby rolled his eyes at the two boys and turned his attention to me leaning against my bike.

"And I haven't seen you in a while Raven, told you to stay in touch girl I was worried" he said smiling at me. I laughed walking over and giving him a quick hug.

"Sorry Bobby, had a lot on my plate" I smiled.

"You know Bobby?" Sam asked stepping up beside me with Dean.

"Yeah, long story, he helped me a few times when I was younger" I answered walking past Bobby up to his house.

"Lets get inside before we boil alive in this heat" I complained looking up at the blazing sun"

They all follwed me inside Dean was last closing the door after him, the heat inside wasn't as bad as outside but not much better.

"So what brings you all to my humble home" Bobby joked getting out some beers from his fridge.

"Dean said you may have a case, and because me and Aries are still hunted and don't have anything else to do this case would be the safest thing to do right now" I said thanking him as he handed me a nice refreshing beer.

"Well there is a case not to far from here, but it is a little strange, no monster I've seen before" Bobby said after he had a secound to think, he raked around in his desk pulling out some newspapers and a police report.

"What do you mean nothing you've seen before?" Sam asked, we walked up and gathered around his table looking over the files.

"You should really tidy this up Bobby" I said looking at the sate of his desk.

"Yea, yea, I mean read this" he said handing the newspaper to Sam who read it out loud.  
"Five people missing so far witnesses who survived described the kidnapper as a tall thin man with no face, it also says that the people kidnapped were mostly young children and teenagers who were walking near or in the woods" he said summing up the article.

"A tall man, maybe just a man that's wearing a mask" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah a tall man with a completely white face, long fingers and fingernails and...black tenticals, yeah real normal" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Then what is it maybe a wendigo, maybe they just didn't see its face" Dean suggested also picking up another article.

"No they wouldn't be so specific with their victims and certainly wouldn't have tanticles or a suit on" Bobby said huffing.

"Maybe it's just a game to scare children" I spoke up standing behind Dean and Aries right beside me.

"What do you mean, people being kidnapped is no game" Bobby said confused.

"Yeah I mean, if the report is right,I've seen this thing before" I said taking a drink and sitting on one of Bobby's old chairs.

"You have?, then what is it?" Dean asked.

"It's not a question of what it is, more of who it is and how it could even be here" I said taking another long swig of my drink, this is crazy and couldn't be real.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked leaning on Bobby's desk.

"I've seen it before, in a computer game, I'm just saying if the description fits, I may be right. It's Slender Man" I said already sounding crazy.

"A what, Slender man?" Dean asked, "what the hell is that?" he complained.

"It's a game, you have to find pages in the woods while Slender Man hunts you, he has been mentioned in some old painting I think, he's more of a legend than anything else" I said finishing of my beer.

"Right even if he was real, how to we find and kill it?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well we would have to go into the woods, and see if there are any clues maybe even a page, I have no idea how to kill it though...and it says that he only comes for people who believe of think about him so that's a bummer" I said looking away at the last part.

"Great so now we're hunting computer game characters" Bobby laughed. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Go play it yourself and see" I suggested taking out my laptop in my bag. After setting up the game, Dean and Sam sat down in two chairs skeptically.

"The only real scary thing is the music it gets louder the more pages you find and the closed Slendy is to you" I said turning the screen to face Sam and Dean. They glanced at each other before Sam clicked play and the horror began.

"No Sam walk faster, there, there, god Sam watch hes behind us, run...runrunrun!" Dean kept complaining as Sam played on before having a little fit as Slendy chased after them after only 3 pages.

I laughed at them and Bobby joined in beside me. "It's like they're ten all over again" he laughed.

"Nice Sam you got us killed I told you to not turn around" Dean moaned.

"I thought he was gone and there was another page that way, he just had to pop up right in our face" Sam said trying to stay calm at Deans constant complaining.

"Guess you had fun, I think there are two other Slender games, if you wanna try them" I smiled at the two boys.

"Not after his complaining no thanks" Sam said rolling his eyes and getting up.

"That's because you were going the wrong way" Dean argued, "Bitch" he added.

"Jerk" Sam replied.

I started laughing at their behavior, Aries and Bobby joined in and they looked at us confused.

"What?" They both asked in sinq.

"Your like giant five year old's, but real brothers" I smiled, Bobby agreed.

They looked at each other in confusion before getting on with research, Sam searched Slender man history in his laptop and Dean read through the newspaper reports just in case we missed something.

"Are you gonna do something or just sit there?" Dean asked looking up from his papers at me and Aries talking on the couch.

"Yea, yea I'll go wash my bike, the water would feel nice" I said getting up and rolling my eyes with a smile as Dean looked after me before returning back to his reading. "Come on Aries" I smiled as she followed me outside Bobby's garage.

"I forgot, sorry Aries could you please go get two buckets of water for me?" I smiled turning to face her as we stood outside beside my bike. She nodded fluttering back inside.

I haven't cleaned you in ages, sorry baby, I thought looking at the dirt covering my precious beauty.

After collecting a screw driver and making sure all the screws are on tight on my bike I took of the basket on it's back in which I normally carry my bag.

I quickly pulled out an old shirt and some jean shorts, put up my long red annoying hair and collected an old sponge and my own shampoo for cars and bikes, it's the only brand I really trust to keep my baby fresh and clean. I tied up my shirt so it was in a knot just above my belly button, I know it's like in one of those cheesy playboy movies, but it did help and it felt nice feeling some wind on my skin for once, who cares there's nobody here anyway.

"Here you go, two fresh warm buckets of water ready to go" Aries smiled handing me the two old buckets. I smiled back thanking her before putting on the radio on my bike to find a good song."I'm to go talk to a witness, who knows we may find out some more" she said before flying off, Aries always knew what to do, it was quite handy that she could fly, I smiled to myself at the thought of how she was when i first met her, she didn't know much about humans, never mind about hunting and humor.

I turned up the radio finding a good rock song and added the soap to the two buckets beside me. I started humming the song and wiping away the filth from my bike to the beat.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame... you gave love a bad name" I sang headbanging to the beat. I knew it was weird that I liked rock song, every other girl would like those gay pop songs, but hey I'm not every other girl, I'm a hunter and a half werewolf so what the hell.

"Bon Jovi?" Dean suddenly asked from behind me, I didn't even see him come outside so I jumped banding my head of one of the handles of the bike. Cursing I stood up throwing the wet sponge at Deans smirking face. He dodged it slapping it away with his right hand. "Wow, watch it, you could of got me wet" he laughed leaning on the hood of the impala.

"That was my goal hotshot" I mumbled rubbing my sore head. I turned back around to gram the sponge,when I realized I hit Dean with it.

"Spon.." I was cut of as I was half turned around to ask for the sponge Dean threw it straight in my face. It made a big slapping sound as the water splashed across my face and the sponge slowly slid down my face to the ground.

He burst out laughing covering his mouth as a tear slid down his face, my face burnt red hot not only with embarrassment but also with rage as my blood boiled.

"Just you wait, I'm just gonna finish cleaning my baby, then it's your turn" I warned pointing at him before picking up the sponge and turning around to finish cleaning my bike.

"Sure thing" he laughed getting up and walking up beside me, he looked down at me crouching and cleaning the inside of the tires. "Loving the outfit by the way" he smirked.

"Don't even...think about it" I huffed wiping away the last bit of dirt before standing up and throwing the sponge back into the two dirty buckets of water. "What about your car, you gonna clean her?" I asked pointing to the Impala behind us.

He looked back thinking for a moment "yea sure, but only if you help" he smirked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked walking right up to him, I was a few inches shorter but could still look straight into his eyes and challenge him.

"Because sweet heart, you owe me, for saving your ass, not killing you and also keeping you save" he smirked knowingly.

"Grrrr, fine but don't throw that sponge at me ever again" I huffed walking away into Bobby's garage.

"Where you going?" He asked confused. I waved back at him quickly finding a dry towel and some car wax.

"Haven't finished up my baby jet sweat heart" I smiled walking back. I dipped the old towel into the wax before quickly shining up my finally clean bike. "I would get some more clean water" I pointed out, he looked at the two dirty buckets before huffing and carrying them back inside to get fresh water.

I walked back admiring my shining new bike, seeing the sponge left behind I smirked at an idea, running back inside Bobby's garage I put the sponge under the cold tap before running back outside to stand beside the Impala hiding the sponge behind my back.

Dean walked back out soon after, he took of his jacket and was now only wearing a white t-shirt and his normal trousers. He gave me a half smile seeing me leaning on the side of the Impala, "took you long enough" I complained, he rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath before setting down the two buckets in front of the Impala.

"Let's get started" he said about to turn back to get the sponge.

"Lets" I said jumping onto him and rubbing the wet sponge into his face with an evil laugh.

"Pay back" I yelled pinning him down and continued rubbing the sponge on his face.

I thought I had control until he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and threw me off to the side.

"Gee thanks" he groaned sitting up and wiping of as much of the water as he could. I winked at him dusting myself off before helping him up.

"Pay backs a bitch" I grinned winking at him, he groaned picking up the fallen sponge before getting to work.

I rolled my eyes before finding another sponge in Bobby's garage and started cleaning the back end of the car. I leaned over the cars boot to reach the window and began wiping it, my shirt started to get wet but it felt nice to I ignored it and continued.

"This is getting weird, you look like your in one of those chick movies" Dean said looking up from the other end of the car.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as I stood back up from my leaning/lying position on the trunk.

"Your shirt is soaking, and the stuff you're wearing...you look like a playboy bunny" he confessed turning back to cleaning.

I huffed "whatever, it's old stuff and I don't care if it or I get wet, at least it cools me down" I argued back looking down at my red and blue checked shirt that was now soaked.

After finishing the back and Dean finishing the front, we started waxing and shining up the Impala, I did the front this time and Dean did the back. I opened the door and turned on the Impalas radio and hearing a good song play, I was impressed so I turned it up and opened the window before closing the door.

Dean glanced at me and smirked nodding his head to the beat. I laughed joining in, "nice song choice" I complemented.

"I know" he smiled as he began to hum to the song, I joined in and soon we began a full on singing lesson. He lifted me on to the hood and stood beside me before he started air guitar and I did the drums. After the song stopped I began laughing and he smiled at me, now that I think about it, it was the only real time I actually seen him generally happy.

"Nice quire lesson" Bobby and Sam laughed from the doorway, we stopped and stared at them in shock before finishing up the car and putting everything away.

"I thought we were kind of good" I whispered as Dean walked by to shut of the speakers and rolled up the window. He nodded at me in response "same here" .

* * *

_Aries's POV_

I rolled my head, that was a stressful interview. I groaned taking of my 'pretend' glasses I wore just as a little disguise, makes me look smarter.

"Well done, you're getting better" Gabriel spoke up behind me, I laughed as I already felt his presence before.  
"Thank you, what are you doing here don't you have better things to do?" I asked turning to him.

He rolled his eyes taking out the lollipop in his mouth, "isn't it enough me saying hi and complimenting you without you asking questions" he joked.

"No, the great Gabriel does not just pop here to tell me I'm doing a good job, without something being wrong" I said a little worried as he circled me before huffing and sitting down again.

"We have a problem...concerning, your brothers and sisters" he admitted.

"What kind of problem?" I asked stepping up to him.

"They are starting to escape haven, Aquerious and Leo are already on earth and those Demon that were chasing you are also hot on their heels" he said sadly.

"How is that possible I thought they were in haven out of fee will helping to keep order, I'm here to help earth and Raven" I asked confused, my siblings should't come to earth.

"The only thing I knew is that they are gathering on earth, no idea why but it must be something big" he said getting up, I looked down pondering on the information.

"Do you know where Leo and Aquerious are?" I asked hopeful.

"Leo is well hidden, but Aquerious is close, she's looking for you" he smiled patting my shoulder.

"Wait, she? Is she in physical form?" I asked, usually we were just energy like angels or animals that represent us.

"Yeah, she decided to be female, don't blame her, her body though" he wavered of a little whistling.

"Alright, stop imagining her naked Gabriel focus, we need to find out why their here and where she is" I said hitting him across the head, he nodded flying off and I followed him.

I followed him back to Bobby's house, seems he knows him, i smiled landing beside him. Bobby jumped almost dropping his glass of whisky.

"Watch it people I'm getting old, next time I'll get a heart attack with all you angels popping up form no where" Bobby groaned rubbing his temples.

"Bobby, please get everyone it's important" I said ignoring his complaint, he grumbled getting up to gather everyone.

"What's wrong Aries?" Raven asked barging in with Dean and Sam behind her,Bobby closed the door joining us all and facing me and Gabriel, I looked her up and down seeing her soaking front rolling my eyes but ignoring it for now.

"Something really wrong is happening, my zodiac brothers and sisters are coming down from haven and something big is going to happen, I can feel it"

...

* * *

TA DA! :D It's a little longer than usual because I thought it was not as action packed but oh well. This is the last part of this chapter, next will be different.

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a suggestion for anything you want. ^^

Thanks again for reading hope you liked it. (Sorry for any spelling mistakes)

~~~Chichi4mangaHero~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Reunited Chapter 7

...yea I know it's been a while i'm so sorry XD I've had school and stuff and it's getting really annoying so i'll be doing this less now x( Again i'm sorry, please R&R if you like thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters if I did let's face it I would already be married xD

* * *

Reunited

_Raven's POV_

"What do you mean something bad is going to happen?" I asked stepping closer to Aries worried.

"I'm not sure, I can just feel something bad, in here" she said putting a hand on her heart.

"Well that's never a great sign" Sam sighed, I ignored him focusing on what else Aries had to say.

"Two of my Zodiac siblings have already come to earth, Leo and Aquarius and they shouldn't have, now they're in danger too" she frowned, Gabriel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before speaking up.

"We need to find them both, Aquarius is already looking for us nearby and Leo is a little arrogant so will probably ignore my warning signs" Gabriel explained "I'll keep looking for that Leo while you find Aquarius", we nodded in response and he quickly fluttered off leaving a gust of wind.

"Don't worry, we'll find them" I smiled, "i'll be right back" I yelled running to grab my bag outside and run back in upstairs to get changed again.

"Now, do you have any ideas where Aquarius may be?" I asked walking back into the room.

"Near water, and there are some signs to look out for when a Zodiac sign first enters earth their power leaves traces behind at first as they need to learn to control them here, mine where hoofed animals suddenly becoming bigger, wiser and stronger some even being able to talk" Aries explained "Aquarius is the same but with her, sea levels rise and the animal population in the sea increases dramatically" she finished.

"Sam please look for any of those signs meanwhile me and Aries go have a look around the forest to solve this Slender man case" I smiled pointing at the laptop as Sam nodded getting up.

"Aren't we going after the angel?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Yes but we may as well finish this case while we search, people need our help" I smiled "let's grab my bag and go Aries" she nodded holding my shoulder before fluttering outside to grab my bag and quickly sapping us to the forest.

"What exactly are we looking for?" she asked looking up the trees.

"Any kind of paper pages, and the usual footprints i'm not 100% sure" I joked taking out my pistol and knife just in case.

* * *

_Dean's POV An hour later_

Flipping through the newspaper articles a few more times didn't help at all, sighing I walked over beside Sam to see if he had found anything "So, got anything?" I asked seeing him looking at a Wikipeadia page based on Slender man folk law.

"Nothing useful that we already know, just says it's an old legend that has been interprited differently all around the world also know as the tall man, or in a painting called 'Der Ritter'" he tired to pronounce.

"Great, I'll call Raven, haven't heard from them in a while" I quickly reached for the phone and dialed in the number she gave me before she left.

"I think you have a crush Dean" Sammy teased sniggering, I was about to argue back when someone answered.

"Hello Raven, where are you?" I asked hearing some heavy breathing.

"Dean, it's him. He found us, in the forest" she panicked into the phone. Worry spread through me as I heard her gun go off.

"Raven, whats happening?!" I almost yelled into the phone making Sam jump up to try and listen.

"It's Slendy, not very friendly. Also guns don't work. We need help" she tired to sound calm which instantly failed.

"Where are you damit?!" glancing at Sam he nodded as I put it on loud speaker.

"The forest where the attacks happened, about 10 miles north, he's gaining on us hurry!" after that the line went dead.

* * *

_Raven's POV An Hour __earlier_

"What's this?" Aries asked pointing to a tree where a note was hanging from, we've been searching for an hour now and nothing.

"It seems like one of the pages, Don't pick it u-" too late she ripped it off to get a closer look.

"Great" I sighed as she looked at me a little confused.

"Now we've got Slendy up our ass" I laughed looking at the page myself before sticking it away, "Let's keep moving".

Hearing a rustle behind me we both turned to see the one and only Slender man, it almost made me laugh, Almost.

"Time to leave" I whisper before we both go running of down the hill beside us "he's fast" Aries yelled beside me as I glanced back and he was only several meters behind us, teleporting bastard.

"Keep running, he can't catch us really until we get more pages" We kept running until I swerved around a corner behind an old bunker and Aries joined me quickly to catch my breath.

"I hate running" I breathe rubbing my chest, Aries looked at me "I could always teleport us out of here" she suggested "no he'll just follow us wherever we go" I said, my breathing back to normal.

Aries looked behind the side of the bunker, seeing if Slenderman was still on our tail "He's gone, you should try to escape this forest while you can, believe me, I've been on earth as long as Michael and Lucifer and angels can take care of anything," she paused looking at Raven "you get out of here _NOW_!"

nodding I began running as fast as I could, dodging through the thick trunks throughout the forest as I went, I didn't once look behind me, afraid of what I would see. Of course I was worried about Aries, but she was an angel, and angels can kill more things supernatural than I can. Plus the fact that since we've known each other for so long, I know that if even she can't take care of it, she'll fly to me, pick me up and we'll get the hell out of here together.

* * *

Aries POV

I watched as Raven took off into the forest, hopefully she'd get out and phone Sam and Dean if things turned sour. I continued walking the other way, on the look for slenderman, maybe it was a hoax? someone in a suit trying to scare nearby residents, or maybe he was a soul, attached to something in this park, the pages maybe?

my mind went into overdrive, thinking about everything as I walked deeper into the forest, eventually I came across a small building. I walked inside and noticed it was a bathroom, and a big one at that. Different ends in every corner, eventually I came across another page, picking it up I inspected it thoroughly, it was a very rushed drawing with slenderman in the middle, with the words '_run_' over and over again around him. I left the bathroom with no further incident, but I did feel as though I was being watched on my way out.

I continued walking, getting bored, when suddenly my flashlight went out. I sighed, using my angel powers to form a sphere of light in my hand, throwing the flashlight down on the ground, I continued on. I came across a pitch black tunnel, leading further into the forest.

It was eerie to say the least, it was like when you'd think there were people in alleyways waiting to get you, except here there were no street lamps to cast even a little light. Bracing myself for the worst I walked in, I got all the way to the end before I sensed it, my power vibrating through me, dangerous, warning me. I knew he was there, standing behind me. I turned around, running toward him with my sword I kept up my sleeve. Using my wings to prepell me upwards I swung my sword, forcing my power into it. It hit him dead on, but he was un-affected by it. I leaped backwards, sword in hand and took off down the tunnel, 'my_ sword didn't work?!_' I thought panicking, after I got further enough away I realized something, I couldn't teleport out of here, sheer dread came over me and I knew in that instant,_ I wasn't going to get out of here alive._

I stopped where I was, accepting the facts, I could feel Slenderman was behind me. Was there any point in me running? My powers didn't work anymore, I stood no chance, I was weak, helpless. Gritting my teeth I thought for a moment, Raven didn't necessarily _need_ me, Sam and Dean could look after her, not like they like me much anyway. Then there was Cas, the most innocent angel in the garrison, he coped well enough the first time I died, didn't seem bothered about my return. Then there was Gabriel, sure he might be angry at first, but he still has Cas. '_Maybe I'll see them again'_ I thought smiling to myself sadly, I gripped my sword tight in my hand and charged, the collected pages falling out my hand as I ran at him again.

All my attacks did nothing and I felt my eyes sting, knowing this was the end, knowing that I'd never find my fellow zodiacs.

* * *

_Raven POV_

I kept running until I found myself in the same place me and Aries had just separated, was I running in circles? I sighed loudly taking out my phone but before I could press call I spotted a white face near the trees in front of me making me duck down low behind a tree. Jumping slightly and answering the call as fast as I could I felt relief spread through me when i heard Deans voice at the other end.

Taking out my gun as what appeared to be slenderman came closer to me, "Hurry!" I yelled after firing and turning around to run again as the shot_ didn't even scrape him._

"Shit" I cursed as he came even closer, bullets not doing a thing. I noticed something when he walked closer, he had no arms, or a suit- it wasn't even slenderman! I watched in utter disgust as a pea-green liquid hit my leg, as I noticed it was peeing on me! I felt my eye twitch in agitation as I shot it again, leaving the same results again, nothing.

Suddenly the thing ran at me and I fell down, hitting my head on a rock, hard. i felt myself losing conscienceness when its face came near mine, the phone falling to the ground.

* * *

Deans POV

Me and Sam arrived at where Raven had told us and looked around, we both found no sign of Raven or Aries, the only clues were Raven's phone with a green liquid on it, a torch with dead batteries and a few pages they must have collected.

"So what? Slendy just sprayed Raven in green juice and took off with the both of them?" I asked, feeling angry and agitated

"I don't think so Dean," Sam said going through our evidence for the millionth time "we found the flashlight near a facility, and the phone near some dense trees, both in completley seperate locations, they must have split up, and sinc you were on the phone with Raven, the green liquid leads to what happened to her, while the dead flashlight with the pages leads to what happened to Aries, right?"

I looked to Sam in shock "How did you get all that from three things?!"

He smirked "I did go to law school Dean, anyway that means that one of them was attacked by slenderman and the other something else. When i researched Slenderman it didn't mention anything about this green liquid, so Raven was attacked by something else, we just have to figure out what the liquid is and what other supernatural thing it could be"

Cas suddenly appeared, nodding at Sam "You are correct it was two different creatures"

"Do you know what the green stuf is Cas?" I asked getting more frustrated

He looked at me, staring into my eyes (like we usually do) for a while before turning to Raven's phone, frowning. "This is urine" he said bluntly

"Cas last time I checked pee was yellow, unless someone has a problem downtown" I tried to get my point across

He looked around the forest, speculating it, "There are not many stories of things with green urine, prehaps Samuel can look for it on the computer"

Sam nodded and started up his laptop, after half an hour he piped up

"so get this, theres another creature that lives in forests called Brutal Obscene Beast or B.O.B for short, this guys story is actually pretty funny, he went to a graveyard and saw it standing there before it ran away, then later on it peed on his dog, the pee looking olive green, then later on it was in his driveway, not to mention these...Creepypastas all seem to link together, Slenderman, B.O.B, The Rake, Jeff the killer excetra, all of them were made to scare people online"

"but this slenderman sounds real enough, unless its a hoax" I asked

"No its not, I can't sense Aries powers or Raven anywhere" Cas interrupted

"which means its real?" Sam asked

"Yes it is," Cas said with his brows furrowed "but Aries should have been able to handle it, unless it's stronger than angels, which wouldn't be very good"

"So how we gonna kill this thing?" I asked standing up from my previous leaning on the Impala

"maybe theres someone making all these creatures come to life?"

* * *

Aries POV

I fell to the ground with a thud, blood dipping out my mouth, _Slendy sure knows how to fight_ I though to myself as I rolled away from his tentacles smashing into the ground where I previously lay, rocks flying in every direction as I quickly jumped up. Prepelling myself back again, so we were a few metres apart.

I wiped my hand over my mouth, trying to wipe away the blood, but I only succeded on smearing it across my face. _Typical_ I thought as I gripped my sword tighter, mulling over what to do, Run? Give up? Fight? I don't know anymore and I'm running out of choices, theres only so long I can keep this up for-

my thought process stopped as a tentacle wrapped around my foot, smashing me into the ground and then into some trees _hard. _I dropped my sword and managed to escape his grip, just as I went to go get my weapon I heard a russling in the bush behind me. I quickly spared a glance only to see this pale, human-like creature crawling towards me on all fours, making this gurgling sound. I felt my heart in my throat as terror gripped me, I couldn't fight both of them, let alone without a weapon, that left run or give up as my two options.

I swiftly turned and ran as fast as I could, weapon forgotten about, as surviving was my main concern.

Just when I thought I might have lost them, I felt my heart stop as I saw the humanoid-like creature running along-side me, it's gaze never leaving mine. It then slashed at my legs repeatedly as I ran, everntually tripping me over after about half an hour. I heard a sickining crack as I fell to the forest floor, and felt pain immediatly flare from my leg, _This isn't right! I shouldn't feel this, I'm an angel why aren't I healing?! _I felt soul-crushing fear as slenderman loomed over me, as I passed out looking at slenderman's face, I swore I saw a smirk as my vision left me, gray lines passing in my vision as though i were watching a programme and the tv stopped working (like the movie the ring).

* * *

END PART BY SAM

Hey everyone reading this, I'm Shane's friend Sam (AKA Aries) and you may know me from Cheyennes Naruto story?! If you haven't read it yet DO IT NOW! Well occasionally I'll write some of this story with Cheyenne and you'll be able to tell when I'm writing because I DON'T HAVE BAD GRAMMAR LIKE CHEYENNE! SHE CAN'T SPELL ANYTHING AND WRITES 'JUP' INSTEAD OF 'YUP' ARGH! And I'm way more awesome than that peasant anyway (HAHA) well hope whoever's reading this (probably like one person ha ;v;) has enjoyed the ideas of the zodiac signs and likes this chapter (PLEASE REVIEW) because I'm the one basically writing this because she never does, even though I'm 10000X more lazy than her. I've been inspired to write for some reason so I'll probably be here next chapter, and might update my own stories (I'm Animecheetah11 if anyone's interested), welp, hope you liked see you later!


End file.
